This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for retrieval of a multi-component plunger in a plunger lift system for a well.
A plunger lift system is typically used to remove an accumulation of liquid (such as, water, gas condensate, oil, mixtures thereof, etc.) from a well. In many cases where the well is for production of hydrocarbon gas, the accumulation of liquid in the well may be undesirable, in that the liquid can impede flow of the gas to surface.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating plunger lift systems. Such improvements may be useful in a variety of different applications, including but not limited to displacement of liquids from production wells.